cawfandomcom-20200216-history
URWL Discontent 2007
}} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |URWL |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date Held | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |December 29th, 2007 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date Aired | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |January 2008 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |HSBC Arena |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Buffalo, NY |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |17,121 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Link | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |http://files.filefront.com/URWL+Discontent+2007/;10496819;/fileinfo.html |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | URWL Supercard Chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asphyxiation 2007 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Discontent 2007 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Digital Mayhem 2008 |} URWL Discontent 2007 was a 2007 Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League supercard. The event was held at HSBC Arena in Buffalo, NY in December 2007. However, because of various delays, the event was not aired until January 2008. The official theme song for the event was "The Ecstasy of Gold" by Metallica. The event won Event of the Year at the 2006-2007 URWL Fans' Choice Awards with 88% of fan votes. Card/Results * Fusion defeated Trent Tail and advanced in the URWL Hardkore Title Tournament. ** Fusion pinned Tail after an inverted death valley driver. * Jesse Slash defeated Hikari Nakamura and Kelsey MacDonald to win the vacant URWL Womens' Championship. ** Jesse Slash pinned Kelsey MacDonald after a top-rope moonsault. * Akina defeated Scorpion and advanced in the URWL Hardkore Title Tournament. ** Akina pinned Scorpion after a Decapitator which rebounded off a ladder. * Blood © defeated Hog Williker and retained the URWL North American Championship. ** Williker tapped out to a sleeper hold. * CobrA © defeated Victor Cordaro in a Ladder Match and retained the URWL HighFlyer Title. ** CobrA defeated Cordaro by suplexing him off the ladder before retrieving the belt. * The Downfall Syndicate defeated E.O.E. and Merle & Hog in a Tag Team Turmoil Match and won the URWL Tag Team Titles. ** Adrien Carnage pinned Hog Williker after a Carnage Breaker through a ringside announce table. * Seth Stern defeated The Commander in a Steel Cage Match. ** Stern escaped the cage after a Star of David on The Commander. * !nterogative © defeated Jaime Emo © in a Title for Title match, retained the URWL Championship and won the URWL Internet Title. ** Emo hit the EMOtion and pinned !nterogative but did not get the win, as the lights went out. ** Salvatore then made his return to the URWL by attacking Emo and helping !nterogative. ** !nterogative then pinned Emo after an Aftershock. Trivia * This event marked the first appearance of Salvatore in the YouTube Era. He was arrested after the final UNW supercard, UNW Spring Breakdown 2003. * After winning the URWL Internet Title in Discontent's Main Event, !nterogative gave the title to his new mentor Salvatore at a press conference as a token of his appreciation. * Seth Stern, after winning a Steel Cage match against The Commander, who dressed up as a Nazi sympathizer, went on a temporary "leave of absence" from the URWL and wrestled temporarily in the DWA. * The Tag Team Turmoil match between The Downfall Syndicate, E.O.E. and Merle & Hog was made after a new URWL rule (the "Turmoil Rule") was established. If the Tag Team Titles ever became vacant, the only way the titles could be won would be in the Tag Team Turmoil match. Discontent's Tag Team Turmoil match was labeled "Tag Team Turmoil II" (the first match was labeled a "three-way hardcore tornado tag team match" in Episode 1 of the URWL on YouTube). * Jesse Slash became the first URWL Womens' Champion since 2003 with her win at Discontent. * The "Title for Title" match between Jaime Emo and !nterogative was the first of its kind in URWL history. Category:URWL Supercards